Maple Leaf Shorts
by clove-tree
Summary: Canada's Tired of going unnoticed. He decides that since no one notices him he's going to go to a world meeting in his boxers. Rating T for swearing. RussiaXCanada
1. Chapter 1

Russia stared at America from across the table. The man was yelling something that was starting to sound dangerously close to nonsence. The meeting was starting to unwravel and fall apart and germany seemed to have given up all hope of salvaging it.

He looked around the large room. England was eying the frenchman with obvious distrust while france lusted over the little latvian beside him. Lithuania and Poland were whispering about something off in a corner and every so often Poland would laugh. China was sitting beside Japan and every few seconds would look over at the younger oblivious, Japan was transfixed on the curly hair on italys head that would bob every few seconds from the frantic confused movements that he seemed to be making while hovering around Germany.

Russia turned his cold gaze away from the other nations at the table and moved it over to the large clock in the corner of the room. The meeting had been going on for 2 hours and so far they had gotten nothing done. However there was a small difference that had made this whole meeting bearable. The almost always invisiable nation Canada, had decided that scince no-one could notice him he would walk around the room wearing nothing but his boxers.

The boxers were covered in maple leafs and bottles of maple syrup and russia could barely contain his laughter when he walked in and saw the nation standing behind america with a pouty frown on his face. He had obviously hoped that someone would notice him if he was only half dressed, or at least france would. And france had noticed, russia could tell. About five minutes into the meeting their gazes locked and they shared a look. The look said that they both new and neither would share this fact with the unoticable nation because it was too funny to watch him.

Canadas P.O.V

No one noticed him! no one at all. He thought that at least france would see and say something, but no one cared. Not even his brother america, or his former gardian england. He had taken to parading around the room, often stoping infront of random oblivious nations and leaning down to whisper profanitys in their ear. When he had stopped infront of france the man has gone on a tangin about nudist rights leading Canada to beleive that he could see him. However to Canadas dissapiontment it had just been another one of the mans ramblings.

Next he was going to stop infront of russia, and he had to admit the man scared him. Russia was sitting there staring ahead with one hand on his pipe and a blank look on his face. He moved closer and stood behind him bending down close to reach russias took a loud ragged beath and gulped. He was almost sure the man would immediatly bring his pipe up and hit him in the face.

Russia's P.O.V

Much to russias delight the smaller country had stoped behind him and was bending down to get closer to his ear. _No one would come this close to him willingly _he thought _except for Belarus but she didnt count. _He could tell the nation was shaking and unsure of weather or not to whisper in his ear. He decided he'd chooose for him.

Russia leaned back and brought his ear all the way up to Canadas mouth , much to Canada's discomfort. The little Nation seemed to make a desicion and started to talk. "No one remembers me...No one at all. Not even you. All you do is sit on me and i hate it!" Russia gave a small frown. He didnt sit on Canada becasue he hated him; he sat on him because it was so much fun to see the country squirm.

Canada siftly moved away from Russia and went over to his brother america. "I thought you would at least remember me" he said. "My country trades so much with you and its right beside yours. How can you not notice me!" America just kept yelling about nonsence and plans to save the world with himself as the hero obviously. "Your no hero!" he yelled. Canada in a sudden outburst of rage grabbed his twins glasses and threw them across the table.

Canada's P.O.V

A look of horror descended across Canadas face. What had he done. America would yell at him for sure and the other nations would think of him as childish. He slowly turned around to stare at his elder sibling. America was sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. He obviously could not tell what had just happened.

America's P.O.V

America was confused. His glasses had sudenly flew off his face and acoss the room tumbling towards russia and stopping infront of the older man. Russia stared at the glasses a small smile creeping across his face. With a swift movement he brought his pipe up and smashed the glasses peices falling to the ground. Immideatly rage boiled up in the American. "You fucking bastard! What the hell was that for!" "Im sorry, Da? My hand slipped." Russia was chuckling and America could tell that it wasnt an accident.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see a tired looking England. "Just leave it America, you cant argue with him." The angry american thought about it for a second before deciding that England was right and sat down slowly, all well keeping an eye on the Russian.

He then sent a pleading look over to the other side of the room where Italy and Germany were sitting. When the meeting were starting to fall apart normally Germany would take charge and bring order. The German however was sitting there not even paying attention his head in his lap having given up on the meeting all together. Italy meanwhile was sitting there wide-eyed watching the exchange between America and Russia with fear. "Is there a ghost,Ve?" he asked his voice quivering.

Canada's P.O.V

What had just happened? One second he was almost sure that Ameica would freak out on him, and the next second everyone was foucused on the russian. Even now no one noticed him. He wanted to scream. And so he did just that. Canada climbed up onto the table and walked towards the middle, and in the loudest voice he could manage he screamed and yelled and cursed.

And still the other nantions went on with their meeting as if nothing had happened. "Yo, i'm hungry dudes!" said America. "Ja, America is right. We should get some lunch and then continue the meeting after." Agreed Germany. Slowly the nations all shuffled out of the room leaving a defeated Canada collapsed on the table tears threatning to spill over. The last two still in the room were France and Russia and Canada couldnt wait till they would just leave. Then he could truly fall apart alone. Before France left the room he hesitated for a second as if deciding what he should do before sending a look of longing back to the other nation and leaving. Russia seemed to stand there for a few minutes before also making his way to the door. As he passed by the young Canadian he leaned down and whispered in the countries ear. "Nice show you put on there, i'd love to see it again." Then he stood back up and stalked out of the room leaving a very embarresed Canadain behind, his cheeks already lighting up a bright shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's P.O. V

_He had seen him! The whole time their had been someone who noticed him, and yet had decided to not say anything. He had seen everything, from his childish fit of throwing America's glasses to his meltdown on the table. It was mortifing! Never had he been so embarrased in his life. Why had Russia chose not to say anything? Did he enjoy watching the nation suffer? _

Canada was sitting in his small room in Northern Ontario as he thought this over, each thought getting more accusing than the next. Canada's room was a light shade of blue, all walls bare except one containing a large picture of him and Kumajiro. Underneath each of their names were written in messy handwriting as a refrence because neither could remember the names of the other. Canada tried he really did, it was just Kuma's name was so confusing. Kumajro on the other hand didn't even bother to try. Sometimes the suspicious Canadian was sure he purposefuly forgot him.

Deep in thought the Canadian didn't notice as the small bear waddled into his room complaining about hunger. "who's Russia?" Questioned the bear. Opps. He'd been thinking out loud again. Lately with no one to talk to, Canada had taken to talking to himself, a bad habit that he was trying to fix. "No one." he muttered. The bear frowned unsatisfied wih the answer but deciding to leave it alone. He was hungry afterall and talking would mean less time for food. "Who are you?" Asked kumasomething. Canada sighed. That line had gotten really old and he was more than tired of it. "I'm Canada."

"Will you feed me?" He asked. Kumajro's stomach was starting to growl and he wanted food now. Some fluffy pancakes with maple syrup and butter to be presise. The man looked at him for a second than stood up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Come on Kumabear. Let's get some pancakes. And please try and remember me." The bear just nodded his head and walked out the door not even looking back to see if the man was following him. He jumped down the stairs two steps at a time and took off for the kitchen already anticipating the food.

Slowly following behind Canada was again thinking back to Russia and what he had said to him. _Nice show you put on there, i'd love to see it again. _Errgh! What did it mean? Was Russia saying that he wanted to see Canada in his boxers again? The thought sent a light blush to Canada's cheeks and he quickly shook the thought out of his head. No of course that wasn't what he meant. It was Russia. He was probaly just saying that to creep the Canadian out. Of course that's what it was. Satisfied with his answer Canada focused back on the job at hand. After all pancakes won't just make themselves.

Russia's P.O.V

He had watched how the Canadian's cheeks had formed a bright shade of red, happiness pooling up inside him that he could have that effect on the younger nation. When Russia approched most people, much less talked to them the immediate approch had always been fear. Never embarasment. He had to admit he had liked the way Canada had reacted.

Still he could not beleive how the other nations had not noticed him! It was true the Canadian faded into the backround quite often and was not very noticeable but he was in his underwear for pete's sake! The man had thrown his brother's glasses across the table, and no one had seen him do it! The real reason Russia had crushed America's glasses was the fear that Canada would get noticed and it would end his little parade around the conference room. However there was no need to worry because no one would, and he was now sure, notice the blonde nation.

_I could use this to my advantage. _Thought Russia. He could become my little nation just like the baltics used to be. Oh how he missed the baltics. Latvia shaking in fear whenever he was around and lithuania's love for- no he wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't think about them. The left him just like everyone else. _And whose to say Canada would be any different. _"I really needed to stop thinking of these of these things." Sighed Russia to the empty room around him. His plans for nations to become his had always failed, and currently he was working on a "get rid of America Plan." Deciding to stick to the plan where America ends up on a deserted island all alone Russia pushed the curly haired blonde nation out of his mind.

Canada's P.O.V

After Canada made pancakes for the complaining bear he sat down infront of the T.V getting ready for a long hockey marathon. One of his Canadian teams were playing an American team and currently the score was 1-0. His team winning of course. Hockey was the one time he wasn't forgotten. Probaly the only time. Just as he started to get into the mood of the game a loud banging on the door knocked him out of his reverie. "I'm coming!" He yelled.

He wasn't expecting visitors and the house was a mess. Still, he was curious as to who would be coming to see him. Certainly not England, the man could barely remember him half time. France had told him he was busy this week and after the disturbance at the meeting with America's glasses he really doubted he would come by. The nation was probaly at home ploting ways to get revenge on Russia or trying to calculate the chances of Russia's death in the near future. Russia. It could be him. The idea made the Canadian feel exited and he could tell his face was heating up.

"No need bro, i've got it!" Yelled the American from outside the door before opening the door and bounding into the room. Canada frowned. He knew he had never given a key to America or anyone else for that matter.

"Woah dude,your face's all red. You sick or something?" Choosing to ignore the comment Canada asked a question of his own.

"How did you get in? I never gave you a key."

"Yeah see that's just the problem." Explained America. "I was sitting at home with nothing to do and then realized I rarely ever visited you. As I was wondering why, I noticed that you had never given me a key to your home and never even invited me over!"

As America talked Canada thought to himself about all the times he had asked America to visit and the man had never showen up."So I went to England's house and asked him to make me a key for your house. And as it turned out he didnt have a key either- really bro, you need to invite people over more. Anyways he did some weird crazy magic shit and made a key for me, acctuly it was really cool. Have you ever seen like a- no acctuly you've got to be there but hey here I am."

As Canada stood their trying to absorb all the words that had just come out of the Americans mouth the other man sauntered towards the couch and plopped down getting comfotable. "Yo dude, whatcha watchin'?"

"oh, um, hockey." Stuttered Canada. "Cool bro. Who's winning?" Asked America, eyes already transfixed on the screen. "Canada is." Said Canada softly. A slightly ticked off look was sent in the Canadians direction and the T.V was quickly turned off. Canada, deciding that if a guest was here he may as be a good host, walked of towards the kitchen quickly returning with a large tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks dude!" Exclaimed America already grabbing a few to shovel in his mouth.

"So anyways about the reason I came- well its just you wern't at the last meeting and I was really worried. I mean so much happened that I wanted to tell you about and it would have been so much better if you were just there to see it! But don't worry, lucky you the hero is hero is here to fill you in."

Canada had to resist the urge to reach across the couch and hit his brother for that comment. More than anything he wanted to tell his brother just what had happened at the last meeting and just what he had done. But before he could do anything the American was rambling again and Canada knew better than to interupt the nation when he was speaking.

"I mean it was weird everyone was listening to me like normal, and then out of nowhere my glasses go flying across the table. If I didn't know any better I would say it was Russia but I know that England's into that whole magic stuff. He probaly thought It would be funny to throw my glasses across the table but then Russia had to interfere! The man just broke my glasses, can you beleive that" Canada could definately beleive it but again chose to not say anything. "and then he smiled! I was going to beat him up right then and there but England told me not to. He said that no one would want to see the sight of a beaten and bloody Russia and I couldn't help but agree. Because really i'm the hero and if me and Russia got into a fight we all know who would win. Really Dude, you shoud've been there."

Canada wasn't even listening at this point drownding the mans voice out by the sound of his own thoughts. However there was one thing he did hear that seemed to make it through to his thoughts.

"You stay away from Russia Canada, He's bad news."


	3. Chapter 3

Canada stood outside the conference room debating whether or not to go his last incident at the world conference Canada had not seen Russia once and he was now unsure of how to face him.

Canada gave a large sigh thinking it over. This time the conference was in Russia's country and unlike last time he would be staying the night in the hotel booked for all the nations. Canada had been planning on renting a room himself however a week ago America had called him and convinced him to share a room.

Just thinking back on the conversation gave Canada a headache. He had been sitting at home with Kumajiro watching the local news and flipping through the T.V when his cell phone had gone off, blasting, as it had been set extremely loud and snapping him out of his T.V reverie.

Fumbling to reach the phone he answered on the last ring. "Hello?" he questioned. Canada hardly ever got phone calls and he had a feeling he knew who the mysterious caller was.

"Hey bro! What's up? Nevermind I already know what you do up there in your igloo!" Canada sighed. "And what would that be Alfred?" " Eat maple syrup eh!" America practically yelled before trailing off chuckling at his own joke. Canada pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath.

"I'm kinda busy here, Alfred. Is there something you needed?" "Oh yeah, right, so bro...you know the world conference next week? Well I was supposed to share with England, but the jerk cancelled on me- can you believe that? That stuck up England cancelled on me, America! I mean who does he think he is? Anyways you got me off topic here bro- I was thinking since we like never hang out, we should share a room! Wouldn't that be awesome! And it would totally show England that I don't care what he does! Because I don't. It doesn't matter to me. Really bro, I don't know what you've heard but there lies!" Canada sighed. "Alfred I don't care about your relationship with England. I could care less. So stop rambling. Besides I'm really sorry about your whole room dilemma but I always go home right after the meeting. I don't stay."

Come on bro, don't make me stay by myself! There could be ghosts in the room!" Canada rolled his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "America I'm not staying." Said Canada turning his attention back to the T.V.

"Brooo" Whined America starting to think he would have better chances getting England to stay with him. Ignoring the man, Canada flipped through the channels hoping that he would just give up and leave him alone.

"Come on, please!" America complained loudly for probably the millionth time. Canada groaned loudly startling the small bear half-asleep beside him. Groggily the bear looked up at him blinking. "Who?" "Nothing Kumajiji" Canada hushed wishing he had not woken the bear.

"Fine Alfred." He said "But just this once." "Hey thanks bro! I really appreciate it. You won't regret it after all my rooms where the party is!" Canada rolled his eyes. "Ok Alfred."

"Anyway's dude I gotta go the hero's always busy!" Boasted Alfred cutting the canadian off and clicking off his phone. Canada groaned as he heard the dial tone start his headache already starting to form.

He never liked staying the night at the hotels with the other nations. His first experience doing it had also been his last. Years ago he had again been talked into staying the night with Alfred. Having been his first time he had been exited and a little nervous. Of course Alfred had done little to calm his nerves. The night had started out ok but progressively got worse. Long story short everyone had forgotten Matthew.

He had ended up having to book a room in a hotel on the other side of the city and at that time he had vowed not to share a room with the nations ever again.

Which is why standing in front of the large door to the conference room with butterflies in his stomach Matthew wondered just how he had gotten into this situation.

Russia's P.O.V

Russia waited patiently for all of the other nations to arrive. Sitting in his seat near the head of the table he looked boredly around the room hoping someone would arrive soon. When the first group of nations arrived Russia scanned the group over trying to find the Canadian.

Disappointed at not seeing the familiar face Russia's face quickly retired back into it's usual erie smile.

Watching as the nations piled into the room he kept a close watch on the crowd knowing that the Canadians face was hard to spot especially with so many people around. The man had an annoying habit of disappearing from plain sight that the Russian could never understand.

Shifting his eyes through the nations Russia's face fell slightly as the nations all sat down ready to start the meeting and yet he could still not find the Canadian. And that's when he saw it. A little flash of yellow wavy hair near the American.

Russia still refused to acknowledge the man's name and had taken to calling him 'the American' behind his back and considerably worse things to his face.

Setting his lips in a slight sneer he decided to start the meeting all the while keeping his eyes on the Canadian to make sure he wouldn't disappear. 'Of course the man had been extremely noticeable when he was parading around the room in his underwear, but when he blends in he's just as hard to see as normal.' Thought Russia in annoyance.

Starting the meeting as usual it quickly became disastrous and Russia used the chance to steal glances at the smaller man. As he watched he noticed how Canada became when he was flustered, cheeks tinting slightly pink and his hand balling into little fists. Smiling slightly Russia was snapped out of his trance when he heard something shatter.

Closing his eyes for a second he slowly counted to three calming himself down before opening his eyes and assessing the situation. His thoughts clouding with rage he thought he would hit someone as he took in the mess of the room. Over in one of the corners of the room was a shattered tea cup and an enraged Englishman.

Of course on the other side of the table was a sheepish looking American and a smirking France. Upon immediate reaction he wanted to punch France in the face. Trying to calm himself down Russia tore his gaze away from the irritating frenchman and moved it to the Canadian.

Watching the man seemed to calm him down a little until Canada turned his gaze so he was staring right a him.

Canada's P.O.V

Canada froze as his eyes locked with Russia's. The man was looking not through him but at him. Starting to fidget nervously he waited for the man to look away. Eyes not straying from Russia's face he barely noticed when the nation's around him started to get up and leave the room.

He was snapped back to reality by a violent shaking on his shoulder. "Dude, what are you staring at?" Asked America.

Canada looked down avoiding his gaze and mumbling something under his breath. "Whatever bro, just hurry up and get your stuff together. The meeting ended like 5 minutes ago!" "Um...yeah ok..." Mumbled Canada.

America rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Once America was gone Camada took the chance to steal a glance at Russia. However when he looked up to where the man was sitting he was already gone.


End file.
